Tagebücher
by KittyThompson
Summary: Zwei verbotene Bücher. Private, die niemand lesen sollte, außer demjenigen, der sie geschrieben hat. Aber was, wenn der Autor, sie nicht mehr lesen kann und sie die einzige Verbindung sind. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dem Autor noch ein wenig nahe zu sein und ein paar Antworten zu bekommen. Antworten auf Fragen, die man nie bewusst gestellt hat. (Slash - Don t like? Don t read)


Hallo, liebe Leser. Die Story ist schon ein wenig älter und auch noch nicht vollendet, aber ich mag sie. Wie sie strukturiert ist, werdet ihr beim Lesen merken. Ich hoffe, man kommt mit, wenn man nicht das Gesamtbild im Kopf hat, so wie ich.

Es ist eine Slashstory, deshalb das höhere Rating. Ich hoffe es reicht. Falls nicht, kann ich es ja noch ändern. Aber ich denke mal, das wird hinkommen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wenn jemand Lust hat, kann er mir gern schreiben. Kritik, aber auch Lob, werden gern genommen. Aber bitte qualifiziert. Ich liebe die Serie, aber ich bin kein Grimm-Experte, sorry. Falls Jemand damit ein Problem hat, dass nicht alles überkorrekt ist... sorry für euch. Ich hab die Story nur geschrieben, weil ich sie im Kopf hatte und weil sie mir gefiel. Und deshalb stell ich sie auch online. Weil sie vielleicht auch dem ein oder anderen Leser gefällt.

* * *

Das Zimmer war ruhig. Die beiden Anwesenden störten diese Ruhe kaum, maximal durch ihr Atmen. Aber war dieses Zeichen des Lebens eine Störung der Ruhe? Sicher nicht. Das Seufzen dagegen schon eher. Es war leise gewesen, fast unsicher, ob es nicht Jemanden störte. Der Mann, der es ausgestoßen hatte, erhob sich langsam, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und blickte hinaus. Eine Weile stand er so da, lauschte, aber er hörte nichts. Deshalb schloss er die Tür wieder, ging langsam zum Fenster und blickte runter in den Garten.

Im leichten Wind wackelte die Blätter an den Bäumen und Büschen. Das Gras war sattgrün und dicht. Es müsste mal wieder gemäht werden, aber der Bewohner des Hauses und Besitzer des Gartens hatte kein Lust dazu.

Er blickte die Straße hinauf und hinunter, aber niemand war draußen. Die Menschen blieben in den Häusern, während am Himmel Wolkenberge entstanden. Es würde sicher bald regnen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches in diesem Teil des Landes.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, fühlte die Müdigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn erfasst hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben durfte. Er drehte sich um, sah zum Bett, riss den Blick schnell wieder davon los und drehte den Kopf. Eine Truhe geriet in sein Blickfeld. Alt, aus Holz, mit Eisen beschlagen. Das Schloss war brandneu und eines der Sichersten, die es im Moment auf dem Markt gab.

Er zögerte. In der Truhe lagen Bücher, ein paar Fläschchen mit Tinkturen und Tränken und… die zwei besonderen Bücher. Alles in ihm rief danach, sie zu lesen. Aber das durfte er nicht. Es war nicht sein Recht, Einblick in das Geschriebene zu nehmen. Es ging ihn nichts an. Und doch schien es ihn förmlich zu rufen.

Mit schleppenden Schritten, er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, jemals anders gelaufen zu sein, ging er wieder zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich dort hin. Neben das Bett, wo er so viel Lebenszeit inzwischen verbracht hatte, dass er die Stunden nicht mehr zählen konnte. Sie waren nicht vergeudet, auf keinen Fall. Es war das Beste, was er in seinem Leben getan hatte. Hier zu sitzen und zu warten, das war… mutig, edelmütig, seine Pflicht, sein Wunsch, seine Aufgabe, sein Schicksal. Und doch würde er alles auf der Welt geben, wenn er aufstehen könnte und mit einem Lächeln diesen Auftrag beendet hatte. Mit einem Lächeln. Der andere Fall…

Stöhnend schloss er wieder die Augen und rieb sich mit den Zeigefingern über die Schläfe. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. In ihm drängte alles, mal wieder raus zu gehen, aber er hatte noch ein paar Stunden übrig. Wieder kam ihm die Truhe in den Sinn, die lockend und rufend hinter ihm stand. Natürlich rief sie nicht wirklich, aber in seinem Kopf sagte jemand immer wieder: ‚Lies es doch einfach. Niemand wird es je erfahren.'

Doch das durfte er nicht. Nein. Das durfte er nicht.

Und doch war die Truhe jetzt plötzlich offen. Warum er es getan hatte, wusste er nicht, aber er saß auf seinem Platz, das kleine, schwarze Tagebuch in den Händen. Eines davon zumindest. Langsam öffnete er den Lederdeckel, erschrak beim Anblick dessen, was dort geschrieben stand und schloss es wieder. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Wenn das Jemand rausfand. Dann würde dieser Jemand ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen.

‚Aber ich bin so neugierig', dachte er, öffnete wieder den Deckel und ließ seinen Zeigefinger über die Buchstaben gleiten.

‚Diese Buch gehört Nick Burkhardt. Wenn du nicht ich bist, leg es sofort weg, sonst…'

Er lächelte. Und blätterte um.

_18.6.1993_

_Liebes Tagebuch… wieso rede ich ein Buch an? Es kann mich eh nicht verstehen und wenn doch… Mein Gott, was schreibe ich hier für einen Blödsinn?_

_Okay, der Reihe nach. Ich hab heute Geburtstag und bin 11 geworden. Und Tante Marie hat mir dieses Büchlein geschenkt. Ich denke ja eher, dass Mädchen sowas schreiben, aber sie meinte, es ist manchmal nicht schlecht, wichtige Ereignisse niederzuschreiben. Nun ja, sie ist Bibliothekarin und steht halt auf Bücher._

_Das andere Buch, was sie mir geschenkt hat, ist voll cool. Es geht um alte Waffen und Mom war absolut nicht begeistert davon. Ich mag es. Vielleicht gerade deshalb._

_Es ist eh cool, dass Tante Marie uns mal wieder besucht, auch wenn sie ziemlich fertig aussieht, bringt sie immer viel Spaß ins Haus. Ich mag sie. Schade, dass Mom und sie sich nicht so gut verstehen. Ich frage mich nur, wo ihr Problem liegt? Aber wahrscheinlich hat es mit Tante Maries neuem Freund zu tun oder es ist einfach, weil sie Schwestern sind. Wenn man die zwei streiten sieht, ist man echt froh, ein Einzelkind zu sein._

_Dad hat mir ein tolles Geschenk gemacht, einen ferngesteuerten Rennwagen. Ich hab ihn schon draußen ausprobiert und er ist wirklich klasse. Der Klang ist so real. Nur Dennis Wright wollte mich ärgern und ist drauf getreten. Zum Glück ist das Auto richtig stabil und Dennis ist abgerutscht und hat sich den Fuß verstaucht. Geschieht ihm Recht, diesem Vollidioten._

_Mom hat mir neue Sachen geschenkt und einen neuen Kassettenrekorder. Der ist echt klasse und hat nen tollen Sound. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dringend neue Kassetten brauche. Meine sind wirklich langsam out. Natürlich mit Ausnahme von ‚Songs of Faith and Devotion'. Depeche Mode ist immer aktuell._

_Es gibt gleich Essen, daher mach ich mal Schluss._

_Irgendwie macht es Spaß, das aufzuschreiben. Vielleicht ist die Idee mit dem Tagebuch doch gar keine so schlechte Idee von Tante Marie. Naja, wann war eine Idee von Tante Marie jemals schlecht?_

Ein wenig erschrocken blickte er auf die letzten Worte. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte sie gelesen… die magische erste Seite. Und er wusste, dass er jetzt nie wieder aufhören konnte. „Entschuldige", wisperte er leise, während er langsam umblätterte, um den nächsten Eintrag lesen zu können.


End file.
